


Aftermath

by buckscasey



Series: Sevasey One Shots [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, hope you like it, not really episode related or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Matt helps Kelly to deal with his feelings.
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Sevasey One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544605
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Aftermath

Casey woke up in an empty bed, it was still dark outside and Kelly’s side was already cold, which meant he’d been up for a while even when it was only midnight. It was the first time in weeks that Matt could sleep in his own bed and all he wanted was to sleep next to Kelly and feel his warmth, so even when his body still ached, he forced himself out of bed to go and find Kelly. Slowly, and defying his aching body, he made it to the living room, everything was dark except from a light that came from a small lamp placed on the table, in the dim light, he could see Severide sitting on the couch, hands on his head, it looked like he was crying.

"Hey Kel, what's going on, are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. You should go back to sleep Case."

Matt ignored the last part, he did want to go to sleep, but not on his own. So his strategy was to make Kelly go back with him. "Don't worry, you didn't wake me up, it's all good". Matt said, trying to lighten Severide's mood, not like it was working anyways. 

"But it's not all good Matt!!!" The words left Severide's mouth in a harsh tone that he didn't mean to use. "I'm sorry Matty, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just... worried, okay? Remember the doctor said you need to rest properly in order to make a full recovery" Severide's voice was raspy and tired. The last weeks had been exhausting, turns out spending every day sitting at the hospital waiting for your boyfriend to wake up from a coma takes a toll on you, in more ways that one.

Matt tried to not take Kelly's tone personal, he knew it wasn't intentional, but it still hurt. "Do you want to talk about what woke you up at 2:30 am?" Matt asked, maintaining his distance, trying to not break into Kelly's space and upset him even more.

"It's just that sometimes... I close my eyes and all I see is you, lying in the middle of that building... with all that debris around... and you're not moving...and I..." Kelly just broke out in sobs, not being able to calm his inner thoughts of "what if…" scenarios, those scenarios that had plagued his mind ever since the accident. Matt moved towards the couch and finally sat next to him, holding him tightly in a hug, repeating the words of "I'm here and I'm okay" until Kelly calmed down a little bit.

"I'm sorry, you're the one who almost died, I should be the one comforting you", Severide chuckled between his sobs, feeling a little ashamed of his breakdown.

"I can't imagine how hard it was for you, I don't know what I would've done if the roles were reversed," Matt said honestly, he really wasn't sure of how he would deal with almost losing Kelly, the pure thought made his heart ache. "But you know that we can always talk about how you feel, I'm here for you, always, remember?" Kelly only nodded and buried his head in Matt's neck, too exhausted to say anything else.

Matt whispered a soft "I love you" while kissing Kelly's forehead, Kelly muttered something like an "I love you more", already falling asleep with the reassuring sound of Matt's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and write some more of these drabbles and little shots because I have too many ideas and I'm trying to improve my writing. Comments are truly appreciated!! :)


End file.
